A Rendre Fou
by Tro0uble-Evanescence
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de fyd818. Alice va essayer de délivrer Tarrant, mais ils se font attraper par Ilosovic Stayne. Que vont-ils devenir ? Alice K x Tarrant Hightopp / Mad Hatter
1. L'héroïne du Jour Frabieux

Tous les droits d'auteur vont à "fyd818", que je remercie. Les personnages appartiennent à Lewis Caroll et à Tim Burton. L'histoire est de "fyd818" et la traduction est de moi.

"Maddening" - "A Rendre Fou"

"A bas la maudite grosse tête !" grommela Alice Kingsleigh. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi tout le monde répétait ces mots, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit témoin de la cruauté de la Reine Rouge elle-même. Et elle était là, dans la cour d'Iracebeth la Reine Rouge, comme favorite ! La chose qu'il l'avait sauvée fut quand le Lapin Blanc l'appela "Um", ce qui lui permis après d'inventer.

Bien qu'Alice remarqua au combien la Reine Rouge était cruelle et sans pitié, elle nota qu'il existait bien pire, Ilosovic Stayne, le Valet de Cœur. Au moment où il avait posé son regard sur Alice, un froid macabre lui avait parcouru l'échine. La Reine Rouge était horrible, criant tout le temps " Qu'on lui coupe la tête !" Mais au moins, elle était simple à ce sujet. Le valet était bien plus brutal et violent - et le Chapelier avait été à sa merci pendant trop longtemps.

Au moment où elle a pu échapper aux attentions serviles de la Reine Rouge, elle se mit en tête de trouver l'endroit où sont ami avait été emmené. Son talent pour les belles paroles et pour faire ses fameux hauts-de-formes l'avaient sauvé jusque là. Alice avait besoin de le tenir aussi loin que possible de Stayne, de préférence le plus tôt possible.

Cela lui prit un peu de temps, mais finalement elle trouva le Lapin Blanc. Il était caché dans une petite niche, tremblant et frissonnant, cherchant manifestement à se rendre invisible, ce qui était tout à fait impossible.

_- McTwisp, tu es là ! Où est le Chapelier Fou ?_

Il hésita, puis lui répondit en la regardant d'un regard plein d'effroi : _ - Il est dans le dressing de la Reine Rouge, en train de fabriquer des chapeaux en hâte._

Alice pris un moment pour le remercier, puis elle couru en hâte vers le dressing de la Reine. Elle y avait déjà été auparavant, afin de revêtir une robe adaptée à ses dimensions faite à l'aide des rideaux du château, car aucune robe de la Reine ne lui allait. Pendant un moment elle resta sur le palier de la porte, la main sur la poignée, trop petite pour sa main démesurée. Elle senti la nervosité monter dans la gorge, la forçant à déglutir. Après l'état dans lequel elle l'avait vu plus tôt, elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre maintenant. Est-ce que Stayne l'avait encore violenté ? Où était-il en sécurité en train de fabriquer ses chapeaux ?

_*Bien, je ne ferais pas grand chose en restant plantée là.*_

Prenant une profonde respiration, elle tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. La première chose qui capta son regard fut le nombre de rouleaux de tissus encombrant la pièce. Cette ribambelle de couleurs, ces motifs et ces matériaux, tout cela donnait, au début, l'impression d'une atmosphère écrasante. Finalement, elle trouva le Chapelier, qu'elle n'avait au début, pas vu, car lui même ( ou plutôt ses vêtements ) se fondait dans la masse. La seule chose altérant son apparence était cette chaine, accrochée à sa cheville, et le reliant solidement au mur. Cachant le chapeau du Chapelier, qu'elle avait récupéré dans le jardin, derrière son dos, elle se glissa dans la pièce et le posa sur le divan pour lui présenter plus tard. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas effrayer le Chapelier, car il était profondément plongé dans ce qu'il faisait tout en fredonnant un air joyeux.

_- Ils sont magnifiques ! _dit Alice.

Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, en souriant brièvement avant de retourner à son travail.

_- Qu'il est bon d'exercer à nouveau mon métier ! _ lança le Chapelier.

Il était étonnant de voir comment il conciliait tissus, outils et patrons. Il était vraiment un expert en la matière.

_- Il faudrait que tu m'en fasses un, un jour. _ dit-elle tout en passant ses doigts sur les plumes d'un des chapeaux, et en prenant un autre afin d'admirer ces délicats tourbillons, brodés sur le tissu.

Il tendit les mains, prit le chapeau qu'Alice regardait, et le posa délicatement sur la tête de celle-ci.

_- Il devrait être comme celui-ci, à la différence qu'il devrait être bleu, pour aller avec ta robe. Oui ! Bleu avec des motifs argentés, et peut-être avec quelques piques. Oui, cela parait bien ..._

C'était incroyable. Elle était venue pour réconforter le chapelier, mais _lui_ était là, à la réconforter, _elle_. Elle enleva délicatement le chapeau de sa tête et elle le mit de coté.

_- Je suis impatiente de le voir. _ dit-elle doucement.

Il marmonna quelque chose, mais Alice n'avait pas compris ce que c'était. En soupirant, elle se pencha sur son épaule, pendant un moment, elle regarda la façon dont ses doigts agiles travaillaient aiguilles, ciseaux, fils et tissus, tout sans perdre un point ou se piquer. Elle, en revanche, ne pouvais jamais travailler avec une aiguille sans que de petites gouttes de sang perlent du bout de ses doigts, car elle se piquait tout le temps.

_- C'est dommage de faire tout cela pour "elle"._ dit-elle. Car si il avait une personne qui ne méritait pas de porter les fabuleuses créations du Chapelier, c'était bien la Reine Rouge.

Soudain, il se raidit. Son dos devint droit et ses doigts cessèrent de bouger, il arrêta son ouvrage. Quelque soit la partie de son visage qu'Alice regardait, elle y voyait du remords et un dégoût sans pareil. L'une des choses qu'elle admirait tant chez le Chapelier fut le confort qu'il éprouvait, et au combien il était honnête et heureux.

_- Quel est mon pro ... mon problème ... ce qui ne va pas ? _murmura -t-il.

Soudain, il craqua. Avec un cri de rage, il balaya de son bras, tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table : épingles, aiguilles, tissus ... Au cours d'un pic de démence, il prit une paire de ciseaux et entreprit de trancher tout ce qui ce trouvait sur son passage. Alice esquiva de justesse les lames des ciseaux.

_- Chapelier ! _ lui cria Alice, mais il ne l'entendit pas.

Il saisit le tablier qu'il portait pour protéger ses vêtements, et le déchira. Il s'en est pris ensuite aux chapeaux et aux modèles, les précipitant à terre en criant des choses qu'Alice ne comprenait pas. Il failli tomber en voulant aller plus loin que ce que la chaine lui permettait, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Alice su qu'elle devait le stopper avant qu'il ne se blesse lui-même.

_- CHAPELIER ! _cria-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras et en le forçant à la regarder.

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains trop grandes et maladroites, choquée par la couleur de ses yeux. Il étaient passé du vert fluorescent à un orange presque rouge, ces deux flammes s'éteignirent quand le Chapelier vit l'expression du visage d'Alice.

_- Je n'aime pas être ici, Alice. C'est terriblement encombré. _murmura-t-il.

Alice sentit un pincement dans son cœur, et elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle était trop grande, et cela était particulièrement frustrant. Pendant un bref moment, elle voulu avoir un accès de folie comme le Chapelier, et voir si cela l'aiderait à se sentir mieux.

_- Suis-je devenu fou ? _

Il était effrayé, mais il la regardait avec ses grands yeux ronds. Il était déjà fou, elle le savait, mais c'était une folie bienveillante. Il lui demandait s'il était fou, du mauvais coté. Mais il ne pourrait _jamais _ devenir comme ça, il était bien trop bon pour ça. Alice secoua sa main et la posa doucement sur le front du Chapelier, comme son père l'avait fait pour elle des années plus tôt.

_- Je le crains, en effet. _dit-elle doucement. _Tu es fou, complètement cinglé._

L'inquiétude se lisait sur ses yeux, qui commençaient à reprendre une couleur verte. Tout en gardant ses mains sur son visage, un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Alice.

_- Je vais te dire un secret, Chapelier, tout les gens biens le sont._

Les yeux du Chapelier étaient redevenus verts au moment où il sourit. Il se regarda, et s'aperçu que quelque chose manquait. Alice prit le chapeau de son ami sans difficultés derrière elle, à l'aide de ses bras démesurés. Elle le posa délicatement sur sa tête, souriant à la vue de l'expression de son visage, une expression de pur bonheur.

_- Voilà, tu es de nouveau toi-même._ dit-elle, satisfaite.

_- Ah Alice, pourquoi es-tu toujours trop grande, ou trop petite ? Jamais la bonne taille !_

Le Chapelier s'empara de ses mains avant qu'elle ne parte, ses mains paraissaient si petites comparées à celles d'Alice ! De son coté, Alice ressentit une chaleur soudaine en son cœur, mélangée à un désir encore inconnu, tout ceci la surpris. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux étrangement colorés qui remuait en elle, un écho de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement compris, mais plutôt aimé.

_- Ecoutes-moi Alice, j'ai appris que la Reine Rouge cachait l'épée Vorpaline quelque part dans le château. Tu dois trouver McTwisp, il te conduira à l'épée. Tu dois t'en emparer et aller la porter à la Reine Blanche !_

Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de se mentionner lui-même dans son plan.

_- Nous irons la porter à la Reine Blanche ensemble !_ dit-elle avec assurance.

Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle n'allait tout de même pas le laisser là ! La seule chose qui expliquait sa présence ici, c'était pour sauver le Chapelier.

_- Le jour Frabieux approche à grands pas. Il est important que l'épée Vorpaline soit prête afin de défier le Jabberwocky._

Alice se retourna, cherchant quelque chose parmi le désordre. Comme le Chapelier disposait de beaucoup d'outils, il devait bien il y avoir quelque chose ... Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle arracha un pique à chapeau et s'agenouilla devant lui, maudissant intérieurement ses doigts, aussi grands et maladroits étaient-ils.

_- Tu peux m'aider à trouver l'épée Vorpaline, ainsi nous pourrons la porter à la Reine Blanche ensemble ! _

Le Chapelier lui saisit les épaules et la tira afin qu'il puisse la regarder en face.

_- Tu ne risques pas de te faire prendre, tu dois y aller maintenant. Empares-toi de l'épée et coures à Marmoreal._

_- Cela irait plus vite si nous étions deux personnes à la chercher !_

_- Mais une de ces personnes peut aussi te ralentir. _dit-il.

Tout le monde essayait de lui dire ce qu'elle pouvait faire et ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire. Elle en avait assez. Ceci était _son _rêve ! Et elle pouvait y faire ce qu'_elle_ voulait. Et en ce moment, elle voulait sauver le Chapelier.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Alice leva la tête. Tout le monde crut à une relation, car le Chapelier était penché sur elle. La Reine Rouge se tenait à la porte, son visage presque aussi cramoisi que ses cheveux.

_- Um ! _s'écria-t-elle. Ses yeux balançant entre Alice et le Chapelier. Elle pointa son doigt sur eux et s'écria :

_- Qu'on leur coupe la tête !_

Le Chapelier fut immédiatement en mouvement. Passant derrière Alice, il saisit deux rouleau de tissus, agrippa fermement les extrémités de chacun d'eux, puis les jeta. Ils volèrent dans la pièce et vinrent frapper les soldats entrés dans la salle. Alice étendit son bras et balaya trois autres qui essayaient de se jeter sur le Chapelier.

_- Cours ! _Hurla-t-il. _Ne reste pas là, cours ! _Ses yeux devenus rouges de colère.

Alice hésita. Elle savait qu'elle devait aller s'emparer de l'épée Vorpaline, même si elle ne devait pas l'utiliser, mais elle ne _pouvait pas_ l'abandonner. Spécialement depuis que la Reine Rouge avait ordonné qu'on le décapite. Ce moment d'inattention causa sa perte, Cinq ou six soldats lui sautèrent dessus. Mais malgré sa taille, elle ne pouvait pas s'en défaire. Le Chapelier continuait de lutter vaillamment, mais il était extrêmement limité à cause de la chaine attachée à sa cheville. Il ne tarda pas, lui aussi, à être maitrisé. La Reine Rouge les dévisagea tout deux. Son visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

_- Jetez-les tout deux dans les donjons ! Ils seront décapités à l'aube !_

Elle entreprit de partir, lorsqu'elle se retourna et dit :

_- Et faites boire de la "potion rikiki" à Um, elle ne mérite plus d'être aussi grande._

_Mais qu'ai je fais ? _se lamenta Alice. Elle jeta un coup d'œil, les yeux du Chapelier avaient viré au gris. Lui aussi, apparemment, pensait la même chose. Elle venait de perdre l'unique personne qui avait vraiment cru en elle. Qu'allait-elle devoir faire ?

Alice et le Chapelier furent déposés dans deux cellules, puis laissés seuls. La seule chose rassurante, c'est qu'il y avait des barreaux séparant leurs cellules, au lieu d'un mur solide, afin qu'ils puissent au moins se voir et ressentir se que l'autre ressentait.

_- Je suis désolée, Chapelier. _murmura-t-elle.

Il était assis les jambes croisées, au centre de sa propre cellule, son chapeau posé à coté de lui. Il faisait attention à ne pas la regarder, en dépit du fait qu'elle était affalée sur les barreaux, essayant de parvenir à le toucher. Quelques centimètres séparaient ses doigts de son bras.

_- la noblesse est une chose admirable, Alice. Mais parfois tu dois sacrifier une petite chose pour sauver la majorité. _dit-il finalement.

Un frisson serpenta le long de son dos, et s'installa autour de son cœur.

_- Est-ce toi, la petite chose ? _demanda-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux avec un petit sourire.

_- Dans l'ordre des choses ? Oui, Alice, je le suis. Depuis que la "Maudite Grosse Tête" à pris le pouvoir dans l'Arrière Pays, nous attendons tous le Jour Frabieux, le jour où tu tueras le Jabberwocky. La jalousie de la Reine Rouge pour sa sœur ne peut prévaloir, Alice. Trop de choses sont en jeu._

Alice voulut pouvoir frapper son poing sur le sol.

_- Je refuse de sauver l'Arrière Pays avant de te sauver toi ! J'ai rêvé de ce pétrin, maintenant aides-moi, rêvons ensemble d'en sortir !_

Cette fois, le Chapelier la regarda avec un petit sourire timide. Ses yeux étaient sombres, vert foncé.

_- Tu penses toujours que c'est un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Qu'est ce que ça peut-être alors ? Ca semble impossible que tout cela soit réel. _dit-elle avec tristesse.

_- Cela signifie que je ne suis pas réel alors._

Mais Alice _voulait_ qu'il soit réel, même si le reste du monde de devait pas l'être. Il était le meilleur ami qu'elle est jamais eu. Et elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Alice regarda et vis Stayne s'approcher, une petite bouteille à la main.

_- Potion Rikiki, par ordre de la Reine._

Frissonnant à la vue de la lueur versatile, brillant dans l'œil valide de Stayne, Alice s'avança et saisit la bouteille. Elle savait qu'il fallait boire avec modération, afin d'obtenir _la bonne taille_, comme le Chapelier avait appelé ça. Débouchant la bouteille, elle la porta à ses lèvres et bu quelques gorgées du liquide amer. Elle se sentit rapetisser, souriant quand elle retrouva ses bonnes dimensions. Elle avait placé une main sur sa robe, pour s'assurer qu'elle resterait en place et qu'elle dissimulerait son corps nu. C'est dommage que les vêtements ne rétrécissent pas en même temps que la personne qui les porte.

Stayne reprit la bouteille de _Potion Rikiki. _Il ne voulait pas qu'elle rétrécisse assez pour pouvoir passer les barreaux. il glissa la bouteille dans sa poche, puis se dirigea vers la cellule du Chapelier.

_- J'ai des plans pour ta petite amie, ici. Il serait dommage que sa jolie petite tête aille aux ordures avant d'avoir été coupée. N'est-ce pas, Hightopp ?_

Alice sentit son estomac se tordre. La réaction du Chapelier était à la fois impressionnante et terrifiante. En l'espace d'une seconde, il passa les bras à travers les barreaux de sa cellule et saisi Stayne à la gorge, qui s'apprêtait à aller vers la cellule d'Alice. Le Chapelier entreprit de le maintenir en place, tout en l'étouffant.

_- Je voudrais que la Maudite Reine Rouge entende ces mots. Avant que je t'arrache la gorge pour ensuite te jeter en pâture au Jabberwocky ! _hurla le Chapelier.

_- Chapelier ! _hurla Alice. Ce n'était pas qu'elle fut choquée ou offensée par ses paroles, mais elle avait peur de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Stayne, entrainé à la lutte, réussi à glisser son coude entre deux barreaux, et frappa droit dans l'estomac du Chapelier pour lui couper le souffle et le faire lâcher prise. Presque immédiatement, Alice le vit s'éffondrer, étant cachée dans l'ombre, elle assistait à ce spectacle horrible. Tout en toussant, le Valet recula de quelques pas. Se massant la gorge, il dévisagea le Chapelier, redevenu docile.

_- Tu me le paieras, Hightopp !_ rugit-il.

Avant qu'ils eurent pu réagir, Stayne ouvrit la cellule du Chapelier, et s'avança vers lui. Alice tendit sa main vers le manteau du Chapelier, essayant désespérément de s'accrocher à lui, voulant le tirer à travers les barreaux afin de le mettre en sécurité dans sa propre cellule, afin de pouvoir le rassurer. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il était hors de sa portée. Stayne l'avait attrapé par le devant de sa chemise, et le jeta dans le coin de sa cellule. Il avança, la cruauté se voyant dans son sourire et dans ses yeux.

_- Chapelier !_ cria Alice, tout en s'agrippant aux barreaux qui les séparaient. _Stayne, ne le touchez pas !_

Stayne regarda par dessus son épaule.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie, tu seras la suivante. Sois juste patiente et attends ton tour._ dit Stayne.

_- NON !_

Tout à coup, le Chapelier se leva et se jeta sur Stayne. Il fut surpris, mais sans plus. Le Valet recula d'un pas et repoussa le Chapelier avec une force sans pareille. La tête du Chapelier heurta le mur de pierre de la cellule dans un bruit horrible. Sonné, il cligna des yeux, puis s'effondra sur le sol.

_- CHAPELIER !_ hurla Alice. Elle se rapprocha encore plus contre les barreaux, tendant son bras afin de le toucher. Mais il était trop loin. Elle ne pouvait même pas atteindre Stayne, elle voulait vraiment lui faire payer ce qu'il avait osé faire à son ami.

Le Chapelier, bien qu'extrêmement affaibli, essayait toujours de capter l'attention du Valet, afin de _la _sauver. Grinçant silencieusement des dents, elle poussait les barreaux, espérant qu'ils cassent. Stayne avança jusqu'à lui, pris quelque chose accroché à sa ceinture. Alice avait déjà vu ça avant, ou quelque chose y ressemblant. Les cochers s'en servent pour faire avancer les chevaux. _Un fouet._

Le Chapelier regarda encore Stayne. Il croisa son regard sans crainte. Le Valet marmonna des mots qui auraient fait crier de terreur la pauvre Alice. _Quoi qu'il arrive, ne regarde pas._ se dit Alice. Elle secoua la tête un fois, fortement. Sa gorge se serrait de plus en plus. Elle sentit ses yeux piquer et ses larmes monter. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. A la place, est sortit un sanglot étouffé.

_- Chapelier ..._ murmura Alice, au bord des larmes.

_- Ne regarde pas ! _lui souffla le Chapelier.

Alice obéi à l'ordre du Chapelier, se retournant et en fermant les yeux, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Le premier coup de fouet retentit derrière elle.

_Ce n'est qu'un rêve, ce n'est qu'un rêve, je peux nous tirer de là !_

Désespérément, elle se pinça le bras plusieurs fois, comme son père lui avait montré. A ce moment, second coup de fouet.

_Ca ne fonctionne pas ! _Elle se pinça si fort que sa peau devint rouge, elle aurait voulu crier tellement elle avait mal.

Autre entrechoc entre la corde et la chair.

Cette fois ci, un bruit sourd accompagna le claquement du fouet. Elle savait que ce bruit venait du Chapelier, ne pouvant plus contenir, ne pouvant plus taire la douleur. Mais _pourquoi _elle ne se réveille pas ? _Pourquoi _ne pouvait-elle pas l'aider ? Elle _devait_ le sauver ! C'est alors qu'elle comprit.

_Le pays des merveilles est réel, Stayne et son fouet sont réel, le Chapelier et sa douleur son très, très réelles._

Un autre coup de fouet, un autre son de douleur. Le désespoir s'empara d'elle. Mais elle était là, convaincue de la réalité de la situation, et déterminée à ne pas le laisser gagner. Elle voulait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, capter l'attention de Stayne et l'attirer vers elle. Peut importe les conséquences, elle _devait_ l'attirer loin du Chapelier ! Mais tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour crier le nom du Valet, une autre voix de femme, plus haute de quelques octaves que la voix d'Alice, le cria à la place de la jeune femme.

_- Stayne !_

Le mouvement de fouet cessa. Le Valet maugréa une malédiction, donna un coup de pied dans les cotes du Chapelier, puis quitta la cellule. Il fit en sorte que le Chapelier soit bien enfermé, lorgna Alice, puis se précipita hors du cachot.

_- Chapelier ! _Alice se pressa encore plus contre les barreaux, tendant les bras, essayant de l'atteindre. _Chapelier, pitié ..._

Pendant un moment, il ne bougea pas, Alice sentit son cœur et sa respiration défaillir. Puis, il commença à bouger, il leva la tête pour la regarder. Ses yeux vacillant entre vert foncé et gris clair.

_Alice ..._ Le fantôme de son habituel sourire toujours présent. Il fit un grand effort, après ce qu'il venait d'endurer, il se traina et ses mains rejoignirent celles d'Alice. _Bonne fille, tu n'as pas regardé. _murmura-t-il. Tout était fini maintenant. Il serra les mains d'Alice avec une étonnante force. Il murmura encore : _Alice ..._

_- Chapelier ! Alice !_

Alice regarda autour d'elle. Mallymkun et Chester le chat de Cheshire se tenait devant sa cellule.

_- Mallymkun ! Chester ! Faites nous sortir de là, le Chapelier a besoin d'aide ! _dit Alice, un nouveau souffle de vie naissant à l'intérieur d'elle.

_- ... Décapités à l'aube ... _murmura le Chapelier.

_- Tu as déjà perdu la tête si tu anticipes pareille chose. _dit Chester. _Il va faire nuit, Nous devons partir et prendre l'épée Vorpaline au passage !_ dit-il en se tournant vers Alice.

Mallymkun avait réussi à passer à travers les barreaux, et alla vers le Chapelier.

_- Qu'as-tu fais cette fois, grand fou ?_ demanda la femelle Loir.

_- Je ne pouvais les laisser... faire du mal à Alice ..._ murmura le Chapelier.

Chester disparu pendant un moment, puis réapparu avec les clés en sa possession. Il ouvra la cellule du Chapelier, puis celle d'Alice. Celle-ci passa à coté de Chester, et doucement poussa Mallymkun.

_- Viens. _dit-elle au Chapelier tout en l'aidant à s'asseoir. _Nous quittons cet endroit._

_- L'épée Vorpaline ... Le Jabberwocky ... Jour Frabieux ... GIGUENDELIRE !_ murmura-t-il.

Il réussi à se mettre sur pieds, afin de grimper les marches du donjon.

_- Il est fiévreux. _dit Mallymkun.

Chester les guidait, en les aidants à éviter les soldats. Il y eu quelques fois où ils faillirent être capturés, mais ils réussirent à s'échapper. Le chat s'arrêta devant un grand hangar. Sa queue secouée de spasmes. C'était la première fois qu'Alice le voyait nerveux.

_- L'épée Vorpaline se trouve à l'intérieur. Bonne Chance !_

Alice jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

_- C'est le Bandersnatch ! Je n'irais pas !_

Mallymkun sortit un pique à chapeau et le pointa vers Alice.

_- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, où nous serons tous perdus, le jour Frabieux venu._

Apercevant le filet accroché à la taille de la petite Loir, Alice s'agenouilla.

_- Vite, donne-moi l'œil du Bandersnatch !_

_- Viens le chercher ! _défia Mallymkun.

Perdant patience de part les jeux de Mallymkun, et soucieuse pour le Chapelier, elle tendit la main et saisit l'œil du Bandersnatch.

Retenant son souffle, Alice se glissa dans le hangar, les yeux rivés sur le Bandersnatch. Elle se souvenait de sa blessure au bras, et elle n'avait pas envie de recommencer. Mais l'épée Vorpaline se trouvait là, gardée par le Bandersnatch, elle _devait _s'emparer de l'épée.

_- Je suis venue te rendre ton œil._ murmura Alice. Elle le fit rouler vers le Bandersnatch. Il posa la patte sur son œil, tenta de le prendre et de le remettre en place.

Plus tard, Alice tenta d'expliquer à ses amis ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais les détails dans son esprit étaient brouillés à cause de son inquiétude pour le Chapelier et la fièvre provoquée par l'infection de sa blessure sur le bras. Elle savait qu'elle avait déverrouillé le coffre contenant l'épée Vorpaline. Puis que le Bandersnatch lui avait léché sa plaie, ayant fait disparaitre l'infection. Et, à la fin, elle avait l'épée Vorpaline. Elle entreprit de sortir, le Bandersnatch lui fit un geste de remerciement et retourna dans son coin. Elle sortit, elle brandit l'épée Vorpaline en criant : _ - Je l'ai !_

Stayne et quelques soldats l'attendaient au dehors, tenant en otage Mallymkun et le Chapelier. Chester, le petit coquin, s'était rendu invisible.

_- Je prendrais cette épée, merci ALICE !_

Ce froid, désormais familier, revint dans ses entrailles, il le savait depuis le début ! Il avait choisi de garder cette information pour lui. Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de le savoir. Car à ce moment là, Chester réapparu, toutes griffes dehors, lacérant le visage du Valet. Alice poussa un cri, décrit un arc de cercle avec la lame Vorpale, elle sentit une sensation étrange l'envahir. Un étrange pouvoir habitait cette épée, un pouvoir très grand, très fort. Alice fut apeurée et euphorique à la fois.

Les soldats de la Reine Rouge se rapprochaient dangereusement d'Alice, quand tout à coup, un courant d'air à l'odeur familière se fit sentir. Le Bandersnacth était là, laissant voir ses crocs acérés. Il se jeta sur Stayne et ses soldats. Alice attrapa Mallymkun, hissa le Chapelier sur le dos du Bandersnatch, ils étaient libres !

_- Vers Marmoréal !_

Marmoréal était magnifique, surtout la nuit. Le bruit d'une cascade toute proche, mêlé des coassements et des pépiades des animaux nocturnes, la lumière argentée de la lune jetait un éclat encore plus éthéré sur la belle couleur blanche du palais. Mais Alice ne pouvait pas en profiter. Elle se demandait quelle tête allait faire la Reine Blanche quand elle les verra arriver sur le dos du Bandersnatch. Alice vit l'expression du visage de la Reine quand elle vit le Chapelier, allongé sur le dos de la créature.

La Reine Mirana l'avait installé dans une des chambres de son beau palais, et Alice ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Mallymkun avait escorté Alice dans une autre pièce, où elle revêtu de nouveaux vêtements, une robe d'un bleu très clair, ainsi qu'un petit châle.

Après cela, elle s'était installée au balcon pour admirer la beauté du paysage de Marmoréal.

_- Alice !_

Elle se redressa puis se retourna. Elle vit le Chapelier, qui se tenait sur la porte, son chapeau et son manteau sous le bras, un sourire sur son visage. Il avait l'air fatigué, et il avait une ecchymose sur la joue. Mais à part ça, il rayonnait.

_- Merci, Chapelier._ murmura-t-elle.

Pendant un moment, son expression était hésitante, et ses yeux viraient du jaune au vert. Puis il sourit de nouveau.

_- J'aurais fais n'importe quoi pour toi, belle Alice._

Il lui prit délicatement la main, et y déposa un doux baiser.

_- Je suis désolée, pour tout. J'étais persuadée que l'Arrière Pays n'existait pas. Mais maintenant, j'ai appris une leçon, et je sais ... si je l'avais admis plus tôt ..._

Le Chapelier caressa sa joue.

_- Ce qui est fait est fait. C'est du passé. Verse du jus de citron dessus et admire le renouveau. _

Son sourire se fit encore plus large.

_- Maintenant, suis-je devenu réel ?_

_- Oui, et j'en suis heureuse. _Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes. _Car je t'aime, Tarrant Hightopp._

Tarrant fut surpris et heureux, c'était la première fois qu'Alice disait son nom. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il enveloppa Alice de ses bras.

_- Moi de même, Alice, moi de même ..._

Alice appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine, afin d'écouter les battements rassurants de son cœur. Elle était contente que Mirana ai pu le guérir. Et même si elle savait que, quand le soleil se lèvera demain, ce sera le _Jour Frabieux, _et elle fera face au Jabberwocky. En quelques sortes, elle savait que tout se passerait bien. Tarrant l'avait protégée, et désormais, elle sera là pour le protéger.

Lorsque cette étreinte prendra fin, ils auront tout deux à parler, beaucoup parler. Mais pour le moment, elle était heureuse, dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, les yeux fermés, écoutant le rythme des battements de son cœur. Elle savait qu'il allait bien.

_Tout les deux _allaient bien.


	2. Le Jour Frabieux

Le jour Frabieux se leva avec l'habituelle clarté, l'habituelle beauté des paysages de Marmoreal. Toutefois, si l'on regardait de plus près le palais lui-même, et plus particulièrement à l'extérieur des portes avant, la beauté de la journée était déjà un peu fanée. Une armée attendait des ordres de leur Reine, qui regardait autour avec inquiétude, tout en essayant de ne pas le paraître.

Chester, qui avait disparu la nuit précédente pour revenir avec un sourire satisfait, ayant sauvée les Tweedles et McTwisp, planait à proximité, son sifflement queue seul signe extérieur de sa détresse intérieure. Le Chapelier, cependant, se tenait debout, le dos appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre, le chapeau incliné sur ses yeux. Il semblait dormir, mais en regardant de plus près, il était évident qu'il était tout à fait d'alerte sous son bord. Un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. De beaucoup d'entre eux, il était le seul qui n'avait pas l'air inquiet.

L'intérieur du château, Alice allait et venait, d'avant en arrière, prenant de grandes respirations. Après tout, elle avait des comptes à régler avec la Reine Rouge, et encore plus particulièrement, avec le Valet, qui l'a malmenée elle et son Chapelier. Elle _pouvait_ le faire. Elle _devait_ le faire.

Retenant son souffle, Alice se cramponna à l'épée Vorpaline un peu plus fort, puis s'installa sur le dos du Bandersnatch. La créature se leva et couru en direction des portes. Ils étincelaient dans le soleil, l'escadron soigneusement organisé par la Reine Blanche laissa passer Alice devant, la Reine Mirana fut soulagée de la voir enfin prête. Les Tweedles applaudirent, McTwisp caressa son cœur avec une patte, Thackery secoua la cuillère, et Mally dégaina son pique à chapeau.

A sa gauche, le Chapelier est revenu à la vie. Repoussant l'arbre, il se redressa et revêtit son chapeau et sourit avec désinvolture, brillant de confiance. Alice savait que quand elle serait en train de combattre le Jabberwocky, le Chapelier voudra se venger de son geôlier, Stayne. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'issue de cette vengeance, Tarrant allait gagner. Il se tenait à coté d'elle, un sourire confiant aux lèvres. La Reine Blanche lança le signal, et tous partirent au combat.

La Reine Rouge était juste comme Alice, se souvenant d'elle comme "Um", prête au combat. Le Valet paraissait encore plus versatile que la veille. L'évasion d'Alice avec le Chapelier, le vol de l'épée Vorpaline et du Bandersnatch, tout ça semblait l'avoir mis de très mauvaise humeur.

Elle s'arrêta et Mirana ainsi que sa sœur s'avancèrent pour se faire face. Alice sentit une présence à coté d'elle. Elle reconnu aussitôt le Chapelier.

_- Es-tu prête, Alice ? _demanda-t-il doucement. _Moi je le suis. La question est, si tu l'es toi._

_- Je pense ? _répondit Alice.

_- N'oublie pas ta plussoyance, tu viens de la retrouver. Ne le perds pas de nouveau._

_- Ma plussoyance, ok._

Soudain, Mirana recula brutalement, non pas apeurée, mais plutôt frustrée. La paix qu'elle avait proposée à sa sœur n'avait pas fonctionné. La Maudite Grosse Tête voulait la guerre. Elle l'aura alors. Alice resserra son emprise sur l'épée Vorpaline, elle était enfin prête à affronter le Jabberwocky. Au-delà de l'armée de la Reine Rouge, qui était tombé dans la formation derrière elle et Stayne, une ombre géante soudain surgit de la terre brûlée. Alice crut d'abord que cette masse était un rocher. En fait, c'était le Jabberwocky. Déployant des ailes membraneuses, et dirigeant son regard rouge vers l'épée Vorpaline. Alice ressentit alors une vibration, celle de l'épée. Elle se souvint d'un fragment de la prophétie que le Chapelier avait récité pour elle auparavant : _Ses yeux tels deux flammes incandescentes, les crocs qui mordent, les griffes qui lacèrent. _En regardant le monstre maintenant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser ces quelques mots ont été vigoureux par rapport à ce qu'il ressemble vraiment. Il a été dix fois pire que cette description.

_- C'est impossible ... _murmura-t-elle. A ce moment, elle ne savait pas si ce spasme venait d'elle ou de l'épée. A coté d'elle, le Chapelier s'inclina légèrement dans sa direction et dit :

_- Seulement si tu crois que ça l'est, mon amour._

Ses paroles suscitèrent un souvenir d'enfance familier, et avec un sourire, elle récita les paroles de son père :

_- Parfois, j'arrive à énumérer six choses impossibles avant le petit-déjeuner._

_- Un excellent entraînement, ma foi. Mais en ce moment, tu dois te focaliser sur le Jabberwocky. _répondit le Chapelier, sans une once d'humour.

Le Jabberwocky approchait d'elle, elle entendit sa queue fouetter, ses dents grincer. Ses yeux étaient rouges et rétrécis de colère, en regardant comme des rubis jumeaux qui avaient pris feu vivant à l'intérieur. Il fut l'une des créatures les plus terrifiantes qu'Alice n'avait jamais vues de sa vie.

_- Six choses Alice, six ... _se dit Alice à elle-même.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

_- Fais bien attention, Alice. _dit le Chapelier. Ses paroles lui avaient donné du courage.

Le Jabberwocky siffla, sa langue vacillant entre ses crocs. Il faisait plus de la moitié du champ de bataille, qui ressemblait étrangement à un échiquier, avec ses cases noires et blanches. Alice ne s'était pas sentie aussi petite depuis qu'elle fut rétrécie et enfermée dans la théière du Chapelier.

_- Un, il existe une potion qui fait rétrécir._

L'épée Vorpaline ne cessant de vibrer dans ses mains, comme si elle voulait combattre le Jabberwocky de sa propre initiative. Elle se rappela des mots d'Absolem, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de s'accrocher et de rester en vie, la lame Vorpale ferait le reste.

_- Deux, il existe un gâteau qui fait grandir._

Avant qu'elle ait pu dire la 3e chose, le Jabberwocky abaissa sa tête massive, son menton touchait presque le sol.

_- Ma vieille ennemie, nous voilà de nouveau ensemble sur le champ de bataille. _siffla-t-il.

Le point suivant sur sa liste disparu de sa tête, Alice regardait le Jabberwocky en état de choc. Il peut parler! Elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise, puisque de toute autre manière les créatures de l'Arrière Pays pouvaient mener des conversations aussi facilement que les humains. Ravalant la boule qui obstruait sa gorge, elle réussit à protester :

_- Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés !_

_- Pas toi, insignifiante servante ! _repliqua le Jabberwocky. _Mon ancienne ennemie, la Lame Vorpale._

L'épée se tordait dans ses mains, et si elle avait possédé une bouche, l'épée aurait surement crié.

_- Trêve de bavardages ! _hurla Alice.

Avec un cri horrible, le Jabberwocky tourna sa tête vers elle, sa langue visant directement l'épée, comme pour l'arracher de ses mains. Alice s'inclina légèrement vers l'arrière pour éviter les coups de dents , et la lame Vorpale s'ébranla, coupant la langue fourchue du monstre. Le Jabberwocky mit sa tête en arrière, en criant dans la douleur et la fureur. Alice a dû réprimer les soudaines vagues de nausée qui montaient le long de son œsophage. Elle n'avait jamais fait de mal à un être vivant auparavant, et si ce devait être l'une des pires choses qui ait jamais existé, elle se sentait encore un peu horrifié. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait goûté le sang, l'épée Vorpaline était plus déterminée que jamais à l'emmener à nouveau dans la lutte.

Elle essayait de concilier tant de choses à la fois qu'elle prit un coup de queue dans le dos. Avec un hoquet de surprise, elle atterri sur le ventre, le souffle coupé. Elle arrivait à peine à maintenir son emprise sur l'épée.

_- Trois, les animaux peuvent parler._

Alice se força à rouler sur le côté, juste à temps pour éviter d'être écrasé par la queue du Jabberwocky. Il écrasa l'endroit où elle avait été couchée seulement une seconde avant.

_- Quatre, Alice, les chats peuvent devenir invisibles !_

Grondant sans un mot, le Jabberwocky lui porta un coup avec sa patte énorme. L'épée Vorpaline, une fois de plus, intercepta les griffes du monstre en faisant un horrible grincement contre la lame.

_- Cinq, il existe un monde appelé le Pays des Merveilles._

Elle planta ses pieds et tint l'épée devant elle, choquée de réaliser que toute sa crainte avait soudainement disparu. A sa place, une farouche détermination, des intentions solides comme le roc, et la croyance indiscutable que ce qu'elle a dit était tout à fait vrai.

_- Six, je peux tuer le Jabberwocky !_

Elle tomba dans un rythme, parant, esquivant et se défendant, elle était actuellement prise dans la danse mortelle qu'il avait été annoncé dans l'Oraculum. Avec un rire mauvais, il s'ébranla. Alice se tourna juste à temps pour recevoir le coup dans le dos de son armure, mais le coup a été si fort qu'il l'a jetée au sol. L'épée hors de ses mains, elle se sentait plus faible, plus fatigué.

Elle n'avait pas vu le Jabberwocky élever sa patte énorme pour l'écraser, un coup qui allait la tuer en écrasant tous les os de son corps. Pour aider Alice, le Chapelier, planta sa propre épée dans la queue du Jabberwocky pour l'empêcher d'avancer. La créature hurla de douleur et se retourna pour frapper le Chapelier, qui prestement s'était retiré de la portée du Jabberwocky. Malheureusement, il fut pris sur le fait pas la Reine Rouge.

_- Le Chapelier triche ! Qu'on lui coupe la tête !_

A cet instant, le Valet de Cœur dégaina son épée et chargea le Chapelier Fou. Tout autour d'eux, les soldats rouges et les soldats blancs se heurtaient, se combattaient. Mais de loin les deux batailles les plus impressionnantes étaient Alice contre le Jabberwocky et le Chapelier ( qui avaient des comptes très personnels à régler ) contre Stayne.

L'épée Vorpaline était tombée à la base d'un escalier en pierre. Alice s'en saisit sur son chemin, en espérant que le Jabberwocky ne serait pas capable de la suivre dans un tel espace étroit. La créature se mit à la suivre, brisant tout sur son passage. Alice était contrainte de s'arrêter brusquement, quand elle atteint un endroit où les marches de pierre s'étaient écroulées, laissant un vide qui l'aurait fait chuter de très haut. Cela ne l'aurait probablement pas tuée, mais ça l'aurait blessé au-delà de la capacité de combat.

S'arc-boutant, le Jabberwocky étant tout près derrière elle, elle sauta. Pendant un instant, elle était en suspension dans l'air. Elle avait mal évalué la distance, mais elle réussi à attraper le bord de la marche et à se hisser vers le haut. Cette fois, elle était plus prudente, elle regarda s'il y avait encore des trous dans l'escalier de pierre. Elle monta de plus en plus, en réussissant à tenir tête au Jabberwocky, qui avait un peu de mal à briser son chemin après elle.

Enfin, Alice atteint un rebord plat, où elle s'arrêta. Même si elle écoutait attentivement les mouvements du Jabberwocky, elle n'épargna un instant pour regarder en bas, où le reste de la bataille faisait rage. Mallymkun avait sauté sur Bayard, et ils étaient occupés à essayer de lutter contre l'oiseau Jubjube. Les Tweedles, eux, repoussaient les soldats de carte avec une habileté surprenante. Thackery brandissait sa cuillère comme une épée, en criant sur le thé et d'être en retard. Et le Chapelier ... Alice se sentait reprendre son souffle. Il luttait avec vengeance contre Stayne. Même à cette distance, elle pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient d'un jaune furieux, tendant vers un rouge orangé. Il a crié quelque chose qu'Alice n'eu pas compris, car elle ne pouvait plus discerner les sons de la conversation générale de bataille. Stayne répondit, ce n'était pas quelque chose que le docile Chapelier aurait rêvé de dire.

Un rugissement s'éleva dans l'air, le signe que le Jabberwocky n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il battit des ailes jusqu'au sommet de la corniche et se posa devant elle afin de la défier à nouveau. Alice, après avoir failli tomber à cause du vent fort agité par les grandes ailes de l'animal, pris une colonne demi-brisée avec une main et se baissa juste à temps pour éviter une grande toile de crépitement d'énergie violette qui l'aurait tuée. Juste à quelques mètres se trouvait la suite de l'escalier, si seulement elle pouvait l'atteindre, peut-être qu'elle pourrait gagner un terrain plus élevé sur le Jabberwocky, pour pouvoir le prendre par surprise. Elle se mit à courir, se protégeant avec son bouclier, la lame Vorpale pointée sur le Jabberwocky. Ses pieds frappèrent la première marche seulement qu'une seconde après un autre filament de l'énergie lumineuse frappa l'endroit où elle s'était tenue. Elle monta les escaliers courbes, en utilisant le mur circulaire à côté d'elle en bouclier contre les décharges d'énergie de la créature.

Le Jabberwocky, cependant, était si grand qu'il est capable de balayer autour du bâtiment, et elle risquait encore la chute. Mortelle, cette fois. Le Jabberwocky se mit à courir jusqu' à elle, Alice se mit à courir elle aussi, atteignant le sommet de la tour, la respiration haletante. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le bas, et vit que la tête du Jabberwocky était juste au-dessous d'elle. Mais il avait vite compris ce qu'elle faisait, compensant en soulevant sa tête, en équilibre sur son arrière-train un peu pour se faire encore plus grand. Alice sauta sur le cou de la créature, elle dérapa et se raccrocha de justesse aux écailles de son ennemi. Avec un cri de colère, il renversa sa tête en arrière, ce qui fit décoller Alice dans les airs.

Cela avait été son plan à partir du moment qu'elle avait atteint le sommet de la tour. Elle atteint le sommet de son saut, puis commença à redescendre. Ouvrant la bouche, elle cria haut et fort les mots familiers que tous les habitants de l'Arrière Pays avaient entendus au moins une fois dans leurs vies :

_- Qu'on TE coupe la tête !_

La lame Vorpale trancha avec une facilité surprenante le cou du Jabberwocky. Alice sauta du Jabberwocky et atterri sur la corniche.

Soudain, les armées rouges et blanches cessèrent le combat. Ils remarquèrent tous l'expression du visage de la Reine Rouge quand la tête du Jabberwocky dégringolait les marches. Quand elle s'arrêta aux pieds d'Iracebeth de Crims, son teint était blafard. tout le monde se tourna vers Alice, qui se tenait en haut de l'escalier, avec un sourire fatigué mais triomphant, elle brandit alors la lame Vorpale dans les airs. Elle aperçut le Chapelier, qui se tenait debout sur Stayne, sa grande épée prête à transpercer le Valet. Même de loin, Alice pouvait voir que ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur verte, en même temps qu'il lui souriait. Il recula, laissant tomber son épée, tout en regardant la Championne de l'Arrière Pays.

Puis le silence fut brisé par un cri familier.

_- Elle a tué mon Jabberwocky ! Qu'on lui coupe la tête !_ cria la Reine Rouge.

Le silence revint, cette fois avec une intensité que personne n'osait rompre. Alice avait la respiration trop saccadée pour dire quoi que ce soit, mais elle savait qu'elle était relativement protégée du haut de son perchoir, la où elle avait finalement tué le Jabberwocky. Enfin, le bruit d'une épée retentit. Tout le monde regarda autour pour voir qui l'avait laissé tomber, c'était un soldat rouge qui recula.

_- Nous ne t'obéirons plus désormais, maudite grosse tête !_

_- Comment oses-tu ? Qu'on lui coupe la tête !_

Le champ de bataille tout entier fut soudain rempli de bruits d'armes tombées au sol, toute l'Armée rouge était désarmée. Soudain, tous les yeux se fixèrent sur Iracebeth. Elle était tellement occupée à crier qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle perdait sa couronne. La couronne flottait dans les airs, et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle passa d'un large arceau doré ( trop petit pour la Reine Rouge ) serti de rubis, à un cercle d'argent incrusté de petits saphirs. Deux pattes et une tête apparurent, ceux de Chester, qui posa délicatement la couronne sur la tête de la Reine Blanche.

Pendant un moment, Mirana resta les yeux fermés, l'air de savourer le fait de retrouver sa couronne. Alice sourit et en profita pour descendre les marches pendant que personne ne la regardait. Elle rejoignit Chester, qui souriait de façon satisfaite, tout fier, il se lécha les pattes. Alice se mit à lui gratter les oreilles. De son coté, Mirana se tourna vers sa sœur ainée.

_- Iracebeth de Crims, tes crimes envers l'Arrière Pays te font mériter la mort. Cependant, mes principes m'interdisent de tuer. Tu iras donc en exil dans les Terres du Néant. Tu n'auras plus personne à qui parler, plus aucun ami._

Tandis que la Reine Rouge resta bouche bée, le Valet de Cœur, s'éloigna doucement du Chapelier et se rapprocha de la Reine Blanche. Il la salua en s'inclinant très bas et commença à parler, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres :

_- Majesté, j'espère que vous n'avez aucune rancune envers moi ..._

_- Aucun ami, sauf celui-ci. Ilosovitch Stayne, vous rejoignez Iracebeth en exil, maintenant et jusqu'à la fin des temps._

Le Valet parut horrifié après le discours de Mirana. Il fut enchainé avec la Reine Rouge. Elle se serra tout contre lui, battant des cils, ce qui faisait ressortir l'immensité de sa tête.

_- Au moins, nous nous avons l'un l'autre, non ?_

Avant qu'Alice ne s'en rende compte, Stayne avait dégainé un couteau et s'attaqua à la Reine Rouge en criant avec fureur. De derrière Alice, un pique à chapeau vola et frappa la lame du couteau, le faisant tomber à terre. Elle se retourna et sourit au Chapelier. Il lui souria à son tour, comme pour dire : _" L'exil avec la Maudite Grosse Tête est un châtiment plus approprié que la mort pour Stayne "_ Alice était entièrement d'accord avec lui.

Désarmé, le Valet tomba aux genoux de la Reine Blanche, reconnaissant sa défaite. Alice, ainsi que d'autres personnes, prenaient un certain plaisir à voir le Valet de Cœur comme ça. Après ce qu'il avait fait endurer au Chapelier, Stayne le méritait.

_- Majesté, par pitié, tuez moi ! _hurla Stayne.

_- Tuer est contraire à mes principes._ répondit calmement Mirana.

Iracebeth, choquée et en colère, hurla à son tour :

_- Vous avez essayé de me tuer, Ilosovitch ! Il a essayé de me tuer !_

La Reine Rouge et le Valet de Coeur furent trainés jusqu'aux Terres du néant. Alice, qui s'était débarrassé de son armure, admirait ce spectacle.

Soudain, derrière Alice, le Chapelier émit un cri de joie, il se posta devant elle, l'air ravi, il se débarrassa de son chapeau et se mit à chanter dans la joie :

_- Oh ! Quel Jour Frabieux ! Callou ! Callay !_

Et il se mit à danser. Alice n'en crut pas ses yeux, il dansait comme personne n'aurait pu dans l'autre monde. Cela le rendait assez impressionnant.

_- Que fait-il ? _demanda-t-elle à Chester.

_- Giguendélire ... _déclara Chester.

Depuis qu'elle connaissait le Chapelier, elle avait déjà entendu ce terme à plusieurs reprises. Tout ce qu'elle avait pensé a propos de la _giguendélire_ n'était que broutilles comparé à ce qu'elle voyait. La _giguendélire_ en elle-même était merveilleuse. Juste en regardant au combien il était joyeux, lui donnait envie de courir se joindre à lui. Mais elle voulait comprendre il pouvait bouger son corps d'une façon aussi étrange que celle-ci.

Arrivant au mouvement final, Tarrant tendit son bras et entraina Alice dans une dernière pirouette, puis il la tira vers lui et l'embrassa, un baiser remplit de passion et de joie. Son instabilité soudaine n'avait absolument rien à voir avec son combat avec le Jabberwocky et tout à voir avec l'afflux soudain de sentiments puissants qui menaçaient de la mener dans un élan de passion avec bonheur merveilleux.

Quand il commença à se détacher, Alice accrocha ses bras autour de son cou et se cramponna à lui, la tête appuyée contre sa poitrine. Elle entendit son rythme cardiaque, qui tambourinait à un rythme beaucoup plus rapide que la normale, mais qui correspondait parfaitement à elle-même. Lui souriant, le Chapelier enleva un bras d'autour de sa taille juste assez longtemps pour remettre son chapeau sur sa tête.

_- Chère Alice ... _dit-il, la voix un peu tremblante.

_- Tarrant ... _répliqua Alice, un sourire aux lèvres.

Puis, soudain, la Reine Blanche était là, tenant une petite fiole contenant un liquide violet. Alice sentait bras de Tarrant se serrer autour de sa taille, il soupira légèrement et recula. Alice saisit la fiole.

_- Qu'est ce que c'est ? _demanda-t-elle.

_- Le sang du Jabberwocky. Cela exaucera ton voeu le plus cher._ répondit Mirana.

Alice regarda le contenu de la petite bouteille. Le liquide vibrant et fluorescent à l'intérieur avait l'air un peu repoussant, mais pour ce qu'elle voulait, cela valait le coup de le boire.

_- Cela va-t-il me ramener chez moi ? _

_- Seulement si tu le désires. _répliqua Mirana.

Levant la tête, Alice regarda touts ses amis. Mirana, les Tweedles, Thackery, Mallymkun, McTwisp, Bayard ... Deux mains vinrent autours des siennes, et Alice leva les yeux vers ceux de Tarrant.

_- Tu peux rester, tu sais. _murmura-t-il. Espérant qu'elle renoncerait à partir.

Ses mains étaient chaudes autours des siennes, remplies de promesses. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, s'imaginant une vie dans l'Arrière Pays : des tea-partys tout les jours, en compagnie de tout ses amis et de son cher Chapelier. Elle pourrait parler aux animaux tout les jours, monter le Bandersnatch et explorer l'Arrière Pays, elle pourrait danser la _Giguendélire_ avec Tarrant autant de fois qu'elle le désirerait.

Mais il y avait l'Angleterre, la maison, malgré le fait que c'était comme elle l'avait quitté à jamais auparavant. Avant, elle s'y était sentie comme si elle n'appartenait pas là. Mais qu'allaient devenir sa mère et sa sœur, ainsi que la compagnie de son père ? Pouvait-elle laisser tout cela de coté ?

Savant que Tarrant attendait sa réponse, elle sourit et lui dit :

_- Mais quelle idée ! Une folle, une merveilleuse idée !_

_- Veux-tu te promener avec moi, Alice ?_

Elle baissa les yeux sur le flacon dans les mains, puis ferma doucement le couvercle avec son pouce. Elle prit la main de tarrant dans la sienne et répondit :

_- Bien sur._

Il regarda la petite fiole qu'elle tenait encore, mais ne dit rien. Tout deux s'en allèrent avec la Reine Blanche jusqu'au palais, ignorant les murmures, les chuchotements et les commérages derrière eux. Arrivés au château, Alice put revêtir une robe prêtée par Mirana. Et ils débutèrent leur promenade.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils marchèrent en silence. Après avoir quitté le champ de bataille actuellement paisible à l'arrière, les seuls sons qu'ils entendaient était le bruit de la forêt mêlé à celui des animaux. Alice avait dans une main la fiole contenant le sang du Jabberwocky, et son autre main s'était mêlée à celle de Tarrant. Alice ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne savait ce qu'elle _devait_ faire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, Tarrant se tourna pour faire face à sa bien-aimée.

_- Alice, ... _commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant. _Je sais que tu voudrais retourner auprès de ta famille, mais envisages-tu de rester ? Nous sommes ta famille aussi._

Alice, ressenti une pointe de déception. Auparavant, il l'avait embrassée, et a agi pour tout le monde comme il a vraiment senti quelque chose pour elle, au sens romantique. Mais maintenant, il parlait comme si elle était de sa famille, comme une sœur. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas se sentir blessée. Mais elle savait le mal qu'elle lui ferait si elle retournait dans l'Autre Monde. _Chez moi._ se corrigea-t-elle intérieurement. _Pas l'Autre Monde, Chez moi !_ Il y avait un problème à ce sujet.

_- Tarrant, _( il s'illumina lorsqu'elle prononça son nom )_, je _veux_ rester, je me sens appartenir à cet endroit, y appartenir vraiment de tout mon être. Mais ..._

Pouvait-elle vraiment tuer ce regard d'espérance sur son visage, l'étincelle de ce qu'elle croyait être l'amour dans ses yeux ? Elle ne voulait pas. Même la pensée de le blesser lui faisait mal au cœur.

_- M-Mais ? _dit-il, probablement aussi nerveux qu'elle.

_- Il y a des choses dans l'Autre Monde, des réponses à donner, et ma mère et ma sœur ..._

Alice voulait crier et s'arracher les cheveux. Si elle pouvait, elle se diviserait en deux, alors l'une pourrait rester avec le Chapelier, et l'autre pourrait remonter dans l'Autre Monde. Elle ne pouvait le supporter. Tarrant fit un pas vers elle et l'enlaça, elle appuya sa tête tout contre sa poitrine, comme elle avait fait auparavant.

_- Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Mais je comprendrais si tu le dois._ dit-il, d'une voix triste.

Alice ferma les yeux, essayant de réprimer les larmes. Plaçant ses bras autour de la taille de Tarrant, elle enfouit son visage contre lui, luttant pour le contrôle, mais en même temps ne pas vouloir le reprendre. Si elle reprenait le contrôle, elle partirait. Mais elle ne _voulait pas_ quitter l'Arrière Pays, particulièrement, elle ne _voulait pas _quitter son cher Chapelier. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sentant les premières larmes couler.

_- Tarrant ... _dit-elle, en pleurs.

Il avait pris des coups de fouet pour elle, il a souffert en silence pour la protéger de Stayne. Il l'avait protégé de manière désintéressée, et maintenant la seule façon dont elle pourrait le remercier était par la pensée de le quitter ?

_- Ne pleurs pas, nous nous en sommes sortis. L'Arrière Pays a-avait besoin de t-toi pour combattre la m-maudite reine r-rouge ..._

Il s'arrêta, déglutit, et il la regarda dans les yeux, avec détermination.

_- Et j'avais besoin de savoir que tu allais bien. _murmura-t-il.

Alice était convaincue qu'il n'y avait pas un seul homme dans l'Autre Monde qui serait honnête avec elle au sujet de ses véritables sentiments. Sans parler de tous ces hommes de haute classe et sa mère, qui voulait qu'elle se marie contre son gré, sans parler tranquillement. Dans l'Autre Monde, les hommes ne savent probablement même pas ce que signifie le mot "chevalerie".

_- Mon très cher Chapelier ..._

Elle voulait désespérément rester, c'était comme une douleur logée au plus profond d'elle. Mais elle le _savait_, elle avait besoin de rentrer à la maison. Elle avait besoin pour aider à trier les affaires de l'entreprise de son père, de trouver un moyen de dire à sa mère et sa sœur qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un, mais il n'a pas vécu en Angleterre, n'a pas, en effet, vécu dans le monde.

_- Je VEUX rester, mais il y a des choses qui doivent être faites dans l'Autre Monde, des choses que je ne peux laisser inachevées, des mots que je ne peux taire._

Les bras de Tarrant, qui étaient si forts et si chaleureux, se desserrèrent. Il recula légèrement, se retournant dans la direction opposée.

_- Alors tu devrais y aller maintenant. Car ce ne sera pas facile de te laisser partit si je reste._

Alice se sentit défaillir.

_- Tarrant, attends !_

Elle se sentait éclater, elle devint vite vulnérable.

_- Il est une façon de devenir fou. _murmura-t-il.

_- Qu'est ce que c'est ? _demanda-t-elle, tremblante.

Il se tourna vers elle, un léger sourire sur son visage.

_- Tu es la Alice, la championne de l'Arrière Pays. Je ne suis qu'un chapelier, et les gens ne m'appellent pas "Chapelier Fou" pour rien, mon amour._

Ses yeux étaient d'un vert grisâtre sombre qui a rendu son cœur encore plus meurtri qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle avança vers Tarrant et lui dit tout en le secouant :

_- Ne parles pas comme ça ! _commanda-t-elle. _Tu n'es pas qu'un simple chapelier, tu es l'homme le plus brave dans tout l'Arrière Pays. Je peux dire que les poules mouillées d'où je viens ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville ! A coté de ça, tu n'es pas un chapelier fou, tu es Le Chapelier Fou !_

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille :

_- Tu es _mon _Chapelier Fou._

Elle commença à reculer, mais avoir d'avoir pu, Tarrant la tira vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ce n'était pas aussi frénétique qu'après la _Giguendélire_, mais c'était tout aussi beau. Alice avait les pensées un peu floues.

A ce moment, elle était décidée, elle _voulait_ rester dans l'Arrière Pays, avec Mirana, Thackery, Mallymkun, Bayard, les Tweedles, McTwisp et surtout, elle voulait rester avec _son _Chapelier. Et puis, une solution aussi claire que l'aube vint à son esprit.

Elle secoua légèrement l'épaule de Tarrant, celui-ci la regarda, mi-surpris, mi-agacé. Elle lui montra la fiole contenant le sang du Jabberwocky.

_- J'ai une solution, Tarrant. Si tu te sens prêt ..._

Il la regarda, se demandant quelle était la solution. Alice se rapprocha.

_- Je ne peux pas te laisser et partir dans l'Autre Monde seule. _

Elle sourit car les yeux de Tarrant retrouvèrent une lueur d'espoir.

_- Mais, je ne partirais dans l'Autre Monde uniquement si tu viens avec moi._

_- Aller ... Là-haut ? _dit-il, surpris.

Il tremblait un peu, tirant sur son nœud papillon tellement il était nerveux. Alice prit sa main, s'amusant avec les dés à coudre qu'il portait toujours.

_- Je serais tout le temps avec toi. Et puis, je pourrais montrer à ma mère que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un. Elle ... Elle ne me laissera jamais partir tant qu'elle ne saura pas que je suis heureuse et en sécurité avec celui que j'aime._

Tarrant caressa doucement sa joue, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur habituelle. il ajouta :

_- Heureuse, en sécurité, ET aimée. _murmura-t-il.

Une chaleur agréable naquit dans l'estomac d'Alice, cette chaleur lui monta au joues, qui étaient à présent aussi rouges que le couché de soleil de Marmoréal.

_- ET aimée._ dit-elle tout en souriant.

Elle plaça la fiole entre eux.

_- Je vous revois donc dans l'Autre Monde, Chapelier Hightopp._

Elle ouvrit la fiole et bu une partie de son contenu, puis elle l'a donna à Tarrant, qui fit une grimace quand au gout du liquide violet. Puis il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur sa joue. Une brume grise étrange a commencé à tourbillonner autour d'eux, jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'elle fut des yeux verts, _ses_ yeux verts. Juste avant qu'elle ne quitte le sol, elle l'entendit murmurer :

_- Et moi je vous revois revenir dans l'Arrière Pays, ma belle dame Alice._


	3. l'Autre Monde

Alice fut surprise de constater qu'au lieu de tomber, elle remontait. Elle faisait le voyage inverse. Elle avait un peu de temps pour se demander comment son monde avait évolué pendant son absence. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle atterit violemment sur le sol, sa robe bleue froissée et ses cheveux défaits. Mais après tout, elle se fichait que tout le monde la voit ainsi. Elle se releva sans trop de difficultés.

Quant au Chapelier, elle attendait avec impatience son arrivée. Pendant un moment, elle se sentit mal. Que faire si certaines choses, certaines personnes étaient autorisés à voyager entre ces deux mondes, et que le Chapelier ne faisait pas partie d'entre elles ? Ses craintes se dissipèrent quand un Haut-de-forme familier sorti du trou de lapin, suivi de près par son propriétaire, Tarrant Hightopp.

_- Quelle chose agréable, tomber vers le haut, quelle nouveauté ! _dit-il, epoussetant son manteau.

Alice attrapa le chapeau et le remis sur la tête de Tarrant.

_- L'exact opposé de ce qui s'est passé lorsque je suis venue dans l'Arrière Pays. Maintenant, es-tu prêt à venir avec moi ? _lui dit-elle.

Pendant un long moment, il resta là, à comtempler avec de grands yeux ébahis la forêt, les fleurs et les arbres silencieux. Alice n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point les couleurs de son monde étaient ternes et monotones comparées à celles de l'Arrière Pays. Le Chapelier, avec un sourire, lui tendit son bras.

_- Allons-y. _dit-il.

Se sentant plus heureuse qu'il y a un long moment, Alice s'accrocha au bras de Tarrant et se mit en route. ils prirent le même chemin qu'elle même avait pris il y a une semaine pour l'Arrière Pays, mais seulement quelques minutes plus tôt dans son monde. Elle se sentit bizzare, être déplacée dans deux mondes très différents en si peu de temps ...

Comme ils se rapprochaient de la fête de fiançailles que Alice avait fui en hâte, les sons de murmures et des déclarations choc, dites d'un ton beaucoup plus fort, atteingnirent leurs oreilles. Alice ressera son etreintre, elle avait peur. Tarrant, qui compris bien vite, lui adressa un sourire certes nerveux, mais qui lui redonna courage. Passer à travers le dernier feuillage de la petite clairière où le kiosque était situé était comme entrer dans un monde complètement différent (qui, à certains égards, l'était). Pendant un instant, personne n'avait remarqué le couple qui avait juste fait un pas au milieu d'eux, car ils étaient tous encore trop occupés à discuter de la sortie impérative d'Alice de la fête. En fait, Hamish était encore sur un genou dans le kiosque, la bouche ouverte en état de choc, les yeux exorbités. Ses cheveux roux, qui avait l'air trop vif avant, maintenant beaucoup trop ternes à ses yeux.

La mère d'Alice, Helène, fut la première à avoir remarqué la présence de sa fille.

_- Alice Kingsleigh ! _s'écria-t-elle.

Le silence se fit instantanément. Tout le monde regarda Alice l'air choqué. Si Tarrant n'était pas à ses cotés, elle aurait fuit à nouveau. Et puis, elle avait pris l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention d'un public, qui, ici présent, était choqué. Et, après tout, les regards des fêtards impertinent n'était pas aussi inquiétants que de combattre et de tuer le Jabberwocky. Helène se précipita vers sa fille.

_- Alice ! Qu'as-tu fais à ta tenue ? Oh, seule toi peut trouver le moyen de revenir sale et décoiffée dans un si court laps de temps. Cela ne se reproduira plus jamais ! Hamish attends toujours ta rép ..._

Helène se rendit compte qu'Alice n'était pas revenue seule, elle commença à toiser le Chapelier avec consternation.

_- Alice, qui est-ce ? _demanda-t-elle.

Enlevant doucement son bras de l'étreite d'Alice, Tarrant retira son chapeau et salua Helène.

_- Tarrant Hightopp, heureux de vous rencontrer, madame. _dit-il.

Helène le regarda avec dégout. Elle se retourna vers sa fille.

_- Ma fille, ne me dis pas que tu as laissé Hamish attendre, que tu t'es enfuie et que tu as rencontré _... ça !

Elle contesta une fois de plus la tenue de sa fille, qu'elle estimait innapropriée et incorrecte. Alice voulait se défendre, mais elle préféra s'abstenir. Les minutes suivantes allaient s'annoncer difficiles.

_- Nous nous sommes rencontrés assez accidentellement, je dois vous avouer, mère._

_- Viens avec moi, nous devons discuter. _ordonna Helène à sa fille.

_- Pas maintenant, mère._

Alice fit une révérence à sa mère, sourit au Chapelier, puis se dirigea vers Hamish. Doucement, le prenant par les épaules, elle l'aida à se relever avant de lui donner un sourire poli, mais désintéressé.

_- Hamish, je suis sure que vous êtes un parfait gentleman, mais je ne peux devenir votre femme. Vous n'êtes ... pas celui qui me convient, outre vos problèmes digestifs._

Secouant la tête, elle le laissa bouche bée au moment où elle se dirigea vers les jumelles qui le lui rappelait les Tweedles.

_- Vous me rappelez deux garçons que j'ai rencontré en rêve._

Se tournant vers Mme Ascot, elle fronça les sourcils.

_- Sachez madame, que j'adore les lapins. En particulier les blancs._

Elle fit quelques pas vers sa soeur et son beau-frère.

_- Je t'apprécie enormément, Margaret. Mais ceci est MA vie, et je voudrais la vivre comme bon me semble. Et vous, Lowell, vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir ma soeur. Je vous conseille de bien vous en occuper, car j'aurais l'oeil sur vous._

Elle avança vers sa tante, toujours à l'affut de son soi-disant prince.

_- Tante Imogène, il faudrait commencer à consulter à propos de ces hallucinations._

Pour finir, Alice vint faire face à Lord Ascot.

_- Je suis sure que vous auriez fait un exellent beau-père, mais je suis sure que vous ferez un exellent chef d'entreprise dans la compagnie de mon père. J'aurais à discuter avec vous après avoir mis les choses au clair avec mère._

Avec un dernier sourire, elle retourna à sa mère, qui était très choquée par le comportement de sa fille.

_- Alice ..._

_- Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de parler, mère._

Avec un sourire innocent, Alice, une fois de plus, pris le bras de son cher Chapelier et s'avançèrent vers la maison. La foule se dispersa, tout en la regardant avec des degrés variables de choc, de confusion, et d'amusement. Alice se retourna, l'air assez déterminé.

_- Oh, et une dernière petite chose._

Elle s'éloigna de Tarrant, remonta sa robe de sorte que tout le monde voit son absence de bas, et très déterminée, réalisa une version raccourcie de la _Giguendélire_. Quand enfin elle laissa tomber ses jupes et se retourna vers le Chapelier, plusieurs visages choqués et seulement quelques visages amusés. Tarrant la regardait avec admiration, un doux sourire sur son visage. Elle vint prés de lui et lui pris la main. Dans son monde, il était tout à fait inapproprié pour un homme et une femme se tenir la main en public. Alice lui prit la main de toute façon, en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas trop choqué sa mère.

Helen réserva ses commentaires jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en toute sécurité dans la bibliothèque de Lord Ascot, qui avait hâte de les à leur conversation. Une fois que la porte fut fermée, et que les pas de l'homme avait disparu au loin, elle regarda sa fille avec de grands yeux et les joues enflammées.

_- Alice Kingsleigh ! Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?!_

Alice lissa ses jupes, sentant la nervosité de Tarrant à côté d'elle. Il tournait son chapeau dans ses mains, ne savant pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Lui serrant la main avec soin, elle rencontra sa mère du regard et lui dit carrément :

_- J'ai changé, je ne suis plus la même jeune femme que celle d'il y a quelques minutes auparavant. J'ai ... j'ai regagné ma plusoyance._

Alice souria au Chapelier quand elle utilisa ce terme, et ses adorables yeux verts s'illuminèrent.

_- Plusoyance ? Mais Alice de quoi parles-tu ? _demanda Helène.

_- Je vous aime mère, ainsi que Margaret. Mais, je ne peux vivre ici._

Lâchant la main de Tarrant, elle s'approcha de sa mère et lui prit les mains.

_- J'ai trouvé un endroit auquel j'appartiens. Tout aussi imaginatif et coloré que moi._

Souriant, et sentant les larmes monter, elle murmura :

_- Et j'ai trouvé quelqu'un avec qui y vivre._

Helène regarda par dessus l'épaule de sa fille et se focalisa sur Tarrant.

_- Mais ma chérie, il est si ... différent. Et tu le connais à peine, sais-tu qui il est vraiment ? Et ce qu'il fait ?_ murmura-t-elle de sorte que le Chapelier n'entende pas.

_- Il est différent, pour dire la vérité, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, il organisait de magnifiques "tea party's". Il est merveilleux, gentil, attentionné et protecteur. Il est loyal et ne ferais de mal à personne._

Alice repris son souffle.

_- Il est chapelier, il fabrique les plus beaux chapeaux de toute la contrée. Sa famille à toujours été la bienvenue à la cour._

Les yeux d'Helène s'écarquillèrent.

_- Tu veux dire qu'il est le chapelier d'un souverain ?_

_- Oui, j'ai rencontré la Reine pour laquelle il travaille. C'est une femme charmante et très gentille._

Il était évident que sa mère eu du mal à tout comprendre, car elle avait gardé Alice très proche de la maison toute sa vie. Il aurait été facile pour elle de penser que ce que sa fille disait était pure imagination ou un rêve, mais le Chapelier était de toute évidence là, bien évidemment de chair et de sang, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, mais sa fille disait la vérité.

_- Dis moi, Alice chérie, l'aimes-tu de tout ton coeur et de tout ton être ?_

Alice n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir.

_- Oui mère, je l'aime vraiment. _répondit Alice, sereine.

Passant à coté de sa fille, Helène s'adressa à Tarrant :

_- Et vous, Mr Hightopp, aimez-vous ma fille ?_

Alice retint son souffle. Bien qu'elle pouvait dire avec assurance qu'elle aimait Tarrant, malgré le fait qu'elle est juste passé quelques jours avec lui, elle n'était pas sure qu'il ressente le même sentiment à son égard. Certes, il l'avait embrassé à plusieurs reprises, oui, il l'avait invité à rester auprès de lui, et oui, il était venu dans son monde avec elle, mais, elle n'avait _aucune_ garantie que tout cela signifiait qu'il l'aimait. Elle se retourna pour suivre sa mère du regard, cependant, elle sentait comme si son souffle lui avait été volé directement dans ses poumons.

Elle regarda le visage du Chapelier, et plus particulièrement ses yeux, qui, à sa grande surprise, étaient d'un violet lavende qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

_- Oui madame, j'aime votre fille plus que tout au monde._

Un soupçon de son patois des Terres du Néant s'était glissé dans sa voix, mais il était bien évident qu'il était loin de ses folles attaques qu'il pouvait avoir. Elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer, cette même chaleur accumulé dans son ventre sous son regard plein d'amour.

_- Je vois. Ma chère fille, est-ce réellement ce que tu veux, celui avec qui tu veux vivre ? Je ne veux que ton bonheur._

Pendant un moment, Alice se sentit à nouveau comme une petite fille, pendant que son père était en voyage d'affaires, elle se réveillait et demeurait auprès de sa mère. Elle voulait se jeter dans les bras de sa mère et pleurer une fois de plus, cette fois parce qu'elle était tellement heureuse. Mais elle était une jeune femme maintenant.

_- Oui mère, je serais heureuse avec lui, encore plus heureuse qu'avec n'importe quel autre homme. _répondit Alice, sereine.

_- Cela signifie donc que tu vas partir ? _demanda Helène, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Alice sentit sa gorge se nouer.

_- Oui, mais ne pensez pas que je pars à cause de vous ou de Margaret, je vous aimes enormément toutes les deux. Mais il est temps pour moi de partir vers une grande aventure en compagnie de celui que j'aime. _dit-elle, tout en souriant à Tarrant.

_- Et cette grande aventure n'auras pas lieu ici. _confirma Helène.

Elle pris le visage de sa fille entre ses mains et souria.

_- Peut-être que tout le monde trouve cela fâcheux, de te voir partir avec un homme autre que celui qui t'avais été promis, mais qu'importe ! Je t'ai vu grandir et je savais que tu étais destinée à autre chose que l'Angleterre et sa société, mais j'ai essayé de te faire ressembler au monde dans lequel tu as grandi. Je vois aujourd'hui que j'ai eu tort, car j'ai voulu te marier à un homme que tu n'aimais pas._

Elle reprit son souffle, tout en repoussant les mèches de cheveux tombées sur le visage de sa fille.

_- Mais crois moi Alice, je n'ai jamais voulu autre chose que du bonheur pour toi. Mais je vois que ce bonheur ne résides pas ici. Tant que tu es en sécurité, heureuse et aimée _( elle regarda Tarrant )_, j'essaierais de te soutenir dans tes décisions. _

Elle sourit encore plus fort.

_- Tu es bien la fille de ton père, Alice chérie. Il serait fier de toi._

Alice sourit largement. Elle avait toujours espéré que quand les gens la regardait, il voyait en elle l'âme du regrétté Charles Kingsleigh, quelque part en elle, car elle avait aimé et admiré de son père. Puis, ignorant le fait que sa robe soit sale et pas celle de sa mère, elle jeta ses bras autour d'Helène et la serra très fort.

_- Merci maman. _dit Alice, émue.

_- Ma chère fille, je t'aime énormément._

_- Moi aussi._

Alice sentit s'installer alors une paix véritable dans son coeur, peut-être pour la première fois dans sa vie. Et, en regardant dans les yeux brillants de sa mère, elle se demanda à quel point elle savait et comprenait où Alice allait. Et, tout compte fait, sa mère la laissait partir.

Helène se dirigea vers Tarrant et se tint devant lui. Elle le regarda et lui dit :

_- J'espère que vous vous occuperez bien de ma fille, Mr Hightopp, c'est un trésor incomparable à mes yeux._

Tarrant regarda la mère, puis la fille, un sourire innocent déssiné sur son visage, celui qu'Alice aimait tant.

_- Je vous le promets, à mes yeux, elle est le plus beau de tout les trésors._

Prenant en compte la promesse de Tarrant, Helène revint vers sa fille.

_- Je vais présenter des excuses aux invités. Dois-je envoyer Lord Ascot ? _

Alice reussi à détourner son regard assez longtemps de Tarrant pour pouvoir murmurer un "Oui, merci mère". Puis Helène sortit et ferma la porte.

Pendant un moment, Alice et Tarrant se regardèrent en silence. Et pour la première fois, l'ampleur de tout cela l'avait frappée, et elle sentit les larmes poindre dans ses yeux. Elle cligna des yeux, essayant de les retenir. Elle avait retrouvé sa "plusoyance" et tué le Jabberwocky, mais quel était cet étrange sentiment qui l'avait envahi ? Soudain, le Chapelier était là, les bras autour d'elle, chantonnant pour elle une douce ballade. Appuyant sa tête contre sa poitrine, son oreille directement contre son cœur, elle mit ses bras autour de sa taille, se cramponnant à sa solide et véritable force. Comment a-t-elle pu croire qu'il était le fruit d'un rêve ?

_- Tu n'as pas besoin de tout faire en un seul jour, mon amour. L'Arrière Pays sera toujours là à notre retour. Et je comprendrais si tu voudrais encore passer un peu de temps avec ta mère et ta soeur._

Alice sourit doucement à comment son accent changeait les mots.

_- Là est l'idée, je ne veux pas attendre. J'ai vécu tant d'années croyant que l'Arrière Pays n'était qu'un rêve. Et cela m'éffraie de rester ici, car l'Arrière Pays me manque énormément._

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux couleurs or.

_- Je serais toujours là pour te rappeller que c'est réel. _dit-il d'une voix pleine de promesse et d'amour.

Elle ferma les yeux, puis respira profondément pour inhaler ses parfums uniques de thé, de tissu et de fumée de bois. Alice n'a pu trouver aucun de mots pour exprimer sa gratitude et son amour, alors elle serra ses bras encore plus fort autour de sa taille et soupira doucement. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage du Chapelier, mais elle savait qu'il souriait.

Un coup léger retentit sur la porte de la bibliothèque. Tarrant la serra fort dans ses bras un moment, et elle était presque sûr qu'elle avaitsentit ses lèvres sur le dessus de sa tête. Puis il décelèrent leur étreinte. Alice lui sourit et brièvement passa ses doigts sous ses yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas versé de larmes avant d'aller à la porte et l'ouvrir.

_- Lord Ascot. _dit-elle, tout en lui faisant la révérence.

_- Miss Kingsleigh _( il s'inclina légèrement )_, Mr ... Hightopp, c'est cela ?_

Tarrant approuva d'un signe de tête. S'écartant pour laisser passer Lord Ascot, Alice saisit nerveusement ses jupes et dit :

_- Lord Ascot, vous étiez un des associés de mon père les plus dignes de confiance lorsqu'il était en vie. Je voulais vous parler de son entreprise avant de ... partir._

_- Miss Kingsleigh, puis-je vous demander où vous allez ?_

Alice regarda par-dessus son épaule à l'endroit où Tarrant était parti pour lui permettre à elle et Lord Ascot un peu d'intimité pour discuter d'affaires, mais il était également près si elle avait besoin de lui.

_- Je retourne chez moi avec Mr Hightopp, là où j'appartiens. _répondit-elle.

_- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père. Charles était comme ça, préparant la prochaine grande aventure. je suis heureux de savoir que vous avez trouvé votre propre chemin._

Alice savait à ce moment qu'elle a choisi à bon escient. De tous les hommes que son père avait appelé associés d'affaires, Lord Ascot était certainement le meilleur pour prendre en charge l'entreprise.

_- Je suis les traces de mon père, d'une certaine façon. Toutefois, je voudrais discuter avec vous un moyen d'étendre son entreprise, en l'honneur de sa mémoire et son œuvre._

_- Qu'avez vous en tête, Miss Kingsleigh ? _demanda Lord Ascot.

_- La Chine. Nous avons déjà un comptoir à Hong Kong, et élargir la route du commerce de la société pourrait frayer un nouveau chemin que tout le monde aurait envie de suivre._

Pendant un moment, Alice a vu un soupçon de malice de son père dans les yeux étincelants et le sourire de Lord Ascot.

_- Miss Kingsleigh, je crois que vous êtes revenue avec une idée très interessante. Dites m'en plus._

Alice se pencha sur la carte à côté de lui, et pendant heure ils finalisèrent les plans qui non seulement imprimerait le nom de son père dans les livres d'histoire, mais laissera un soupçon de son propre héritage derrière quand elle rentra chez elle dans l'Arrière Pays.

* * *

Lorsqu'Alice et Tarrant sortirent de la bibliothèque, un lourd fardeau venait de quitter les épaules de la jeune fille. La compagnie de son père était désormais entre de bonnes mains. Elle pouvait maintenant partir tranquille. La plupart des invités étaient partis au moment où ils atteignirent le jardin. Lady Ascot et Hamish étaient nulle part en vue, ce qui fit qu'Alice poussa un soupir de soulagement. Helène et Margaret étaient assises sur deux chaises, debout à côté d'elles se tenait Lowell. Margaret leva les yeux quand Alice et Tarrant se rapprochèrent. Bien que ses yeux soient un peu rouges, elle les regardait comme si elle n'avait pas pleuré.

_- Alors c'est vrai, petite soeur, tu t'en vas ? _demanda Margaret.

Alice s'avança vers sa soeur.

_- Margaret, tu as bien vu que je n'étais pas heureuse ici, vivre en société et être la femme d'un Lord n'est pas fait pour moi. Je suis heureuse avec Tarrant._ répondit Alice.

_- Je ne te suis pas, depuis quand le connais-tu ? _

_- Depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le penses. _dit Alice.

Helène pris la main de sa fille ainée.

_- Tout va bien Margaret. Alice sera heureuse. _dit-elle en adressant un sourire à Alice et à Tarrant. _ Je suis sure qu'elle sera heureuse, en sécurité et aimée, que puis-je dire de plus ?_

Margaret oublia ses bonnes manières et vint serrer sa soeur dans ses bras.

_- Je t'aime, petite soeur._

_- Moi aussi, grande soeur. _répondit Alice.

_- Alice, te reverais-je ? _demanda Margaret.

Alice ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Tarrant était la, les mains posées sur ses épaules, un sourire au lèvres.

_- Vous la reverez, je vous le promets. _dit-il.

_- Merci Tarrant. _répondit Margaret.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice et Tarrant marchaient dans la forêt en quête du trou de lapin. Elle se mit à le regarder, curieuse.

_- Je croyais que tu voulais que je reste avec toi dans l'Arrière Pays pour toujours._ dit-elle.

_- Je l'ai dit. Mais ta mère et ta soeur sont importants pour toi. Ce serais égoïste de ma part de te garder loin de ta famille. _répondit-il doucement.

_- Je ne pense pas que tu sois égoïste. _dit-elle.

Ils arrivèrent au trou de lapin.

_- Mais je dois avouer qu'il y a un peu d'égoïsme en moi, sans parler d'un soupçon de jalousie. _dit-il.

Alice lui sourit.

_- je crois que je pourrais vivre avec. _dit-elle avant que ses lèvres ne rencontrent les siennes en un baiser qui lui donna des frissons.

Puis, ils se tournèrent vers le terrier.

_- Veux-tu y aller en première ? _demanda-t-il.

_- Je veux bien. _répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

_- J'ai une meilleure idée, allons-y ensemble. _dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Ils prirent une grande respiration, puis sautèrent dans le trou de lapin.

* * *

Marmoréal était encore plus merveilleux depuis la dernière visite d'Alice. Les pirtes du palais s'ouvrirent et tout leurs amis coururent vers eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, le couple était entouré par Mirana la Reine Blanche, Thackery, McTwisp, les Tweedles et même Mallymkun, qui faisait beaucoup de bruit. Etonnant quand on est aussi petite.

Presque tout le monde était autour du Chapelier, lui demandant à quoi ressemblait l'Autre Monde. Seule Mallymkun était resté devant Alice, elle monta sur son épaule.

_- Nous sommes tous heureux de te revoir Alice. _dit la petite Loir.

_- Je crois que tu es contente que le Chapelier soit revenu, non ? _demanda Alice.

Mallymkun poussa un profond soupir.

_- Tu l'as rendu heureux, je ne l'avais jamais revu comme ça depuis le jour où tu l'as rencontré, tu n'étais qu'une petite fille._

Alice regarda alors la petite étincelle dans les yeux de Tarrant, la faon dont ses vêtements paraissaient moins ternes. Elle admira la façon donc son sourire semblait éclairer la cour toute entière, plus éclatant que le soleil lui-même.

_- Combien de temps sommes-nous partis, Mallymkun ? _demanda Alice.

- _A peine trois jours, qu'est ce que vous alliez faire là-haut ? _répondit Mallymkun.

_- Ma mère et ma soeur, je voulais m'assurer de leur bien-être après mon départ et ... bref, veiller sur mes interêts personnels. _dit Alice.

Mallymkun acquiesça, puis se mêla à l'intense chahut qui régnait autour de Tarrant. Alice lui sourit, la beauté du paysage faisait resortir la beauté de ses yeux verts étincelants. Le soleil lui parut plus brillant, la douce brise sur son visage ammenait les senteurs parfumées de la forêt.

Elle était définitivement _chez elle._


	4. Prologue : Cinq ans plus tard

*~* Cinq ans plus tard - temps de l'Autre Monde *~*

Peu de gens avaient remarqué que le trou de lapin à la base d'un arbre, dans la propriété de Lord Ascot, ne ressemblait à nul autre. Heureusement que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages, parce que si quelqu'un aurait regardé de plus près, ils auraient vu un homme et une femme sortir du trou, tout deux vêtus de vêtements colorés et lumineux.

L'homme en question était vêtu dans les tons violets et turquoises, un chapeau haut-de-forme sur la tête. La jeune femme, quant à elle, portait différentes tonalités de bleus, tout aussi vifs que ceux de son mari.

Ils appelèrent Lord Ascot, un vieil ami de la jeune femme. Celui-ci leur prêtèrent gracieusement un carosse, qu'ils pouvaient utiliser pendant qu'ils étaient dans l'Autre Monde. Ils se rendirent au manoir de la famille Kingsleigh, conduits par le cocher le plus digne de confiance de Lord Ascot.

L'homme fut le premier à descendre du carosse, il se retourna pour aider sa femme à descendre. Ils partagèrent un doux sourire, puis il se dirigèrent vers la bâtisse.

Arrivés à la porte d'entrée, la jeune femme hésita, l'incertitude se lisant dans ses yeux. Son compagnon lui chuchota des mots doux, puis l'embrassa. Il tendit alors la main vers le butoir de la porte, et frappa trois coups. Un long moment passa, la tension montant de plus en plus.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, derrière celle-ci, une femme, plus âgée et plus soucieuse que ce qu'elle était il y a cinq ans. Elle reconnu ces personnes. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur l'homme, Tarrant Hightopp, puis sur sa fille, Alice Kingsleigh, maintenant appellée Alice Hightopp. Elle fut surprise de voir le ventre rond de sa fille, dans lequel reposait son futur petit-fils ou sa future petite-fille.

_- Bonjour maman._

Voilà, fin de l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu autant qu'a moi.

Je souhaite remercier "fyd818", pour m'avoir permis de traduire sa fiction, et ainsi en faire profiter les francophones =)

I'd like to thank "fyd818", for allowing me to translate his fiction, and published it in French.


End file.
